Best Friends
by SEJ95
Summary: They were best friends, although no one actually really knew that. Puck and Tina, the popular badass and the shy weirdo outcast, opposite sides of the social hierarchy, and still they somehow managed to be best friends. Canon throughout the show, just a side we never got to see, could be considered slightly AU...hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi there, this is my first Glee fanfic, and only my second fanfic in general, so I hope its okay...this story __about Tina and Puck as friends, i think they would make a very interesting pair, even though i will mostly follow the story lines, things may seem a little bit liberal, especially things that happen and information that comes in the later seasons(mainly season 5). So I hope you enjoy this story, this chapter is mostly just background though..._

**Best Friends: Chapter 1**

Noah Puckerman aka. Puck and Tina Cohen-Chang. The schools badass and the shy outcast. Best friends. How did this happen you may ask. Being a year apart in age, and from opposite sides of the social hierarchy that is high school, this pair had an unlikely friendship.

To gain a complete understanding of this friendship, we need to start this story in the past, way before the two friends were even born.

It all started in 1972, at an orphanage. A young Jewish couple could not have children of their own, and therefore decided to visit he orphaned to see if there was anyone they were willing to adopt. They completely fell in love with a little asian. Her biological mother, originally Korean, had fallen pregnant before being married and was no no condition to take care of the child, and had therefore left her at the orphanage. The couple, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen adopted the little asian girl and named her Ester. They settled in Mrs. Cohen's home town, Lima, Ohio.

Being jewish, the Cohen's were obviously part of the Jewish community in Lima. Being asian, Esther obviously stood out from the other children, they were not sure of what to make of her and seemed scared to approach her. Only one girl wasn't, and that was the start of a life long friendship as best friends. From that moment they were almost inseparable. Miriam and Esther stuck together through the ups and downs of growing up. They were always there for each other.

Both of them eventually got married to their high school sweethearts, although their stories were a little husband, Henry Chang, was the son of Chinese immigrants, and had worked very hard throughout his school years, to be able to defy the immigrant stereotype of working in factories and lowly jobs. He got an academic scholarship and managed to get a law degree.

Pucks mother on the other hand has fallen for the bad boy. David Puckerman was just as bad, if not worse than what Puck even wanted people believe he was. He was also jewish, so their families of course already knew each other from the Jewish community centre. Miriam had been intrigued by the mysterious boy ever since she was young, and when he started to show interest in her in high school, she gladly received the attention. Esther was worried about her friend, she knew this guy probably wasn't good news. Even though she tried to warn her, she wouldn't listen, and soon enough she gave up, thinking it would be better to be there for her friend if something did happen, rather than loosing her friend in the process.

Ester had thought it was over the day when David dropped out of high school, and Miriam stayed, determined to finish her education. For a while things sure seemed that way, and Ester had not heard anything about David for almost a year by the time she left for college in Columbus along with her boyfriend Henry. Miriam was staying in Lima, studying to become a nurse. When she came back for christmas that same year, she discovered that they had gotten back together. In the meantime she and Henry had gotten engaged.

The summer before they were set to graduate college they got married. Not long into their senior year she found out that Miriam got married too, to David. They had married as soon as they had found out she was pregnant. Being pregnant of course mean she had to drop out of her study. Even though Esther still did not trust David Puckerman one bit, she decided to stand by her best friend no matter what.

On August 17, 1994, Miriam gave birth to a little boy, whom they named Noah Puckerman. Around the same time Esther discovered she was pregnant herself, and on April 28, 1995, she gave birth to an adorable little girl who was given the name, Catharine Naomi Cohen-Chang.


	2. Chapter 2 - Toddlers

_Author's note: Hi there! Finally an update, sorry about that! Hopefully i'll post more frequently in the future. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 2 - Toddlers**

The first time they met they were just babies. Tina was just a few days, while Puck was about 8 months old. It was the same day that Esther brought Tina home from the hospital and Miriam took little Noah for a visit. Little newborn Tina, as they had chosen to call her for short, was asleep wrapped up in her cradle, and little Noah sat in his mothers lap, wide-eyed taking in his surroundings. He was especially interested and confused when Ester scooped Tina up in her arms to give her best friend a better look. The little boy reached out to the bundle and gurgled. The two young mothers laughed and joked about their children growing up together as best friends, just as they had, and maybe, just maybe, fall in love with each other and get married.

After this first meeting many more followed. Their mothers often got together to catch up, and of course took their children with them. Every time, the children became closer, it took quite a while before the two could play together, but Noah was early on entertained by doing things to the little baby, just to see how she would react, under the watchful eyes of their mothers, so none would get hurt. When Tina started to become more mobile, their friendship excelled. They started running around, Noah on tiny little legs, and Tina not far behind crawling.

When Noah was about 2 years old, making Tina a little over 1, Miriam decided she was going to finish her schooling to become a nurse. To be able to attend classes full-time, she left her son in the care of her best friend, since she had chosen not to start working just yet. The reason Miriam chose to do so was because she knew her family needed a stable income. Her husband, who was a high-school dropout, was unable to secure a permanent job and just did odd jobs here and there. To add to the troubles, she had an inkling feeling that he was having an affair, and she knew he drank much more than he should. Ester on the other hand had no financial worries whatsoever, seeing as Henry had a fairly well paid job at the law firm in Lima.

Seeing as the toddlers spent almost whole days together, the two became inseparable. They would spend the day playing in Tina's room or the family room, or outside in the garden, bundled up in winter, and not wearing much in summer. Or they would watch cartoons and disney movies endlessly. This routine continued for the next few years. By this time Miriam had finished her training and started working at the hospital in Lima. Because she often had to work nights, Noah ended up sleeping at the Cohen-Chang household, sometimes several times a week. He had his own bed and a few spare sets of clothes there. Miriam did not exactly trust her husband enough to leave their son in his care. Not that David Puckerman really seemed to care much, he was usually sleeping or out, doing god-knows-what. Also her best friend was more than willing to take him in.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kindergarden

_Author's Note: I'm finally back! after updating my other story yesterday I thought it was time to update this one as well. I'm sorry I have been gone for a while, hopefully i will be back more regularly now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 3 - Kindergarden **

When Tina was old enough, they both started Kindergarden together. Puck was 5 and Tina 4. Puck could have started the previous year, but their mothers had found it better to keep the two friends together for as long as possible. They were both absolutely terrified, and did not want to go. They wanted to keep playing just the two of them, in Tina's back yard. They did not understand why they had to go somewhere else to play, when they were content with staying where they were. Their mothers made the decision because they felt that even though they wanted the pair to stay friends, they knew the children needed to be more open to others, and that would become more difficult as they got older.

On the first day of kindergarden Tina's mother Ester dropped them off. They walked in together the three of them, Ester with a child on either side, holding her hands. They were met be a young woman who introduced herself to them as Miss. Swan, and that she was going to be one of the teachers. Ester explained their situation to her and the fact that either she or Miriam would pick up both of them almost every day, and that she should not think they they were kidnapping the other or something. People were kinda paranoid about those things these days. While Ester talked to Miss. Swan for a little bit, Noah and Tina had already found a way to entertain each other by pulling faces at each other and joking around, but when Ester said goodbye and told them she would see them that afternoon, they panicked and each grabbed on to one of her legs. Miss. Swan was not surprised by their reaction, as it wasn't exactly an uncommon one for the newcomers to her class. After a lot of coaxing they finally let go, and instead held on to each other. When Ester left, Miss. Swan led them to the coat racks and let them leave their things there, right next to each other. They then went to join the other children inside the classroom. There were a lot of children playing with dolls or lego, dressing up, drawing and a bunch of other activities. Tina and Noah were not really used to seeing this many children in one place except for maybe when they went to temple, and even then most just stayed with their families. They stood there, unsure of what to do, Miss. Swan had said they could do whatever they liked, but that was easier said than done. It wasn't until a bouncy girl with blonde pigtails approached them and took them in one hand each and pulled them towards the drawing table. This made them feel at easy and welcome. It did not take long for them to fully join in, and by the time Ester was there to pick them up, they did not want to leave, there was just so much to do! When they understood that they would be coming pack the next day, they were even happier.

Despite getting to know and play with some of the other children, Tina and Noah came in a pair. Whatever they did, they did together. If Tina wanted to play with dolls, they played with dolls and if Noah wanted to play soccer with the other boys, they played soccer. They quickly became known as being inseparable, and everyone just took it for granted.

Whenever they kindergardeners played house, Noah and Tina always had to play mom and dad, mainly because they were so close. Most children thought of the opposite sex to have cooties, but Tina and Noah frankly did not care, as they loved each other too much. This made things easier for the rest of the kids, as they were a natural pair. The two didn't mind much, since they were going to play together anyway, and it didn't really matter what they did.

Being naughty was in their nature, well mostly Noah's, but it rubbed off on the younger girl early on, even before they started kindergarden. They frequently pulled innocent pranks on both their teacher and classmates. No one could be entirely sure what these two were up to. An example of a prank they did was when they had snuck in during break and cut the bananas into sections using a toothpick, the class was in for a surprise when snack time came around. They also did other things like sneaking out of nap time, or hiding when they had to do things they didn't want to do. Most of the things were innocent, and didn't cause any major problems, so Miss. Swan usually just told them off and laughed about it.

When Noah and Tina had their first proper fight, it turned the whole kindergarden class upside own for a while, or at least thats how Miss Swan felt. Of course they had bickered before, they had after all almost grown up like brother and sister, and they teased and bickered often. This was their first proper fight, and no one is certain what really happened, but it had something to do with a toy animal or something. It happened in the morning, and for the rest of the day, the two never said another word to each other, and stayed as far away as possible, which was sometimes difficult, as they were seated next to each other for things like meals and nap time. Having Tina sit playing dolls with some girls, and Noah drawing on the other side was confusing for Miss Swan, and she could feel that it affected the rest of the class too, that they were confused as to what was going on. However, Miss Swan couldn't pay too much attention to them seeing as there were other things going on, and neither of them seemed to be struggling too much with whatever it was. When it was time to go home Tina's mother picked them up as usual, and Noah was very reluctant to go with them, knowing that he would have to spend the whole afternoon with Tina. He tried to convince both Miss Swan and Esther that they should call his mother and let her pick him up instead and even went as far as asking for his father. However they both knew that was not possible, so after a while of convincing he finally agreed to go with them. Miss Swan didn't know what happened that afternoon, but the next day everything was back to normal and it seemed like nothing had ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - Elementary school

_Author's note: Hi there, its been a while, but here is a pretty long update for you! Enjoy_

**Best Friends - Elementary school**

When Noah was old enough to start school, Tina was going to stay in kindergarten another year, seeing as she was a year younger. He was devastated that Tina wouldn't go with him, and Tina was equally sad to be left behind. They just didn't know what to do without each other.

The first few weeks were hard on them even though they saw each other almost everyday. They just weren't used to being around other children their age without the other there beside them. Soon enough though they both started to make friends with other children, especially since they did already know some of them from when they were both still together. Noah discover his passion for sports and spent a lot of break times playing different ones with the other boys or just running around playing tag. Tina on the other hand took the more calmer rout and spent a lot of her time in kindergarten drawing. She kind of liked being on her own and not be bothered by the other children, although she did play with some of the others that she had played with before with Noah sometimes too. Her shyness became much more apparent without the older boy, and Tina refused to talk to people she hadn't met before. When she and Noah were together he handled most of the talking, so it didn't really matter.

Noah on the other hand had no problem making new friends. It didn't take long before he was the constant centre of attention, which he didn't mind one bit. He was the bravest kid in the class, not backing down from anything, and talked back at the teacher. This made Noah the coolest kid in the eyes of many of the first graders. He wasn't much different than when he was with Tina, it was just who he was.

It was in first grade that Noah met Finn Hudson, a boy who already then was tall for his age, but was a bit shy and awkward. He tagged along with the rest of the boys, but none took much notice of him at the start. One day when it was time for them to be picked up, Miriam found out that her colleague Carol also had a son in the same class as Noah, and she invited them over that afternoon. The two boys were forced to spend time together while their mothers chatted, but at that age they didn't mind much so they just sat in the living room playing games. Noah took a liking in this young boy, because somehow he kind of reminded him of Tina, his best friend. Noah took him under his wing and from that day onwards they were more or less inseparable, Noah made sure Finn was always beside him in school, and they regularly spent time together outside of school too, since their mothers as well were close friends. Finn also made Noah feel slightly better about his father not being there always like most dads, since Finn didn't have a dad at all.

The close friendship formed between Noah and Finn didn't mean that his friendship with Tina suffered. They continued to play together regularly after school, as if nothing had changed.

When Tina started first grade a year later, she wasn't that surprised that Noah left her as soon as they got into school. Although she was only 6 years old she was a very understanding young lady and understood that her friend had his own friends to be with as he was a big boy compared to her.

Tina usually sat by herself in class and on breaks, although the other girls did sometimes let her play with them. Even then she didn't say much, but she joined anyway. One day a new girl came to their first grade class, and the little girl headed straight for Tina and sat down next to her. She told her that her name was Emma and declared that they would be best friends. Tina was a bit shocked, but she accepted it. If Noah could have another best friend, so could she.

Throughout the rest of elementary Tina spent most of her time with Emma, who she had found out she actually had a lot in common with. They liked the same activities and enjoyed each others company. Tina liked that she could just be quiet with Emma, without having to fill it with talk.

Noah on the other hand spent all his time with Finn and the other boys in his class playing games and doing sports as well as getting into a bit of trouble, well as much trouble as you can get in when you are only in elementary.

Already early on Noah had somehow gotten respect from the older kids, who knew not to mess with him. Noah was quite intimidating if he wanted to be. He made sure none went anywhere near Tina, and if they did he would somehow stop it. No one really questioned it and if he wasn't there, it was always Emma, who had quite a fiery streak if she was annoyed, who would keep them away. It was a good thing too as Tina otherwise would have been a prime playground bullying victim.

Even though they didn't really see each other much during school hours, each being busy with their own friends, they still often saw each other in the afternoons and during weekends as their parents continued to spend time with each other regularly. It even happened ever so often that Finn would be there too, and he didn't seem to mind her joining in whatever they were doing. He probably didn't think much of it, and probably thought it was their parents making them spend time together rather than them being best friends.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Kiss

_AN: Hi there, it's been a while again...sorry... i'v been busy writing other things that i might be posting soon... anyway, here is a short update, i think another one will be up soon! Enjoy :)_

**Best Friends - First Kiss**

They had been each others first kiss. Tina and Puck were both 10 at the time, since it was only a couple of weeks after Tina's 10nth birthday, and there were a few months that the two best friends were the same age. It had been one afternoon, they were sitting in Tina's room, across from each other on her bed, not doing anything in particular. They had been out in her backyard all day so now they just wanted to relax and talked as the radio played softly in the background. They talked about everything and nothing as usual.

Somehow they gotten on the topic of kisses. Tina asked Puck whether he had kissed any girls. He replied that everyone at school thought he had, he was the leading boy of 4th grade, and there were several girls who had crushes on him. He had told them he had to keep up his image and popularity. They were at that age where they stared to take notice of the opposite sex, and as Puck boasted that he had already kissed a girl, he seemed so much cooler than everyone else in their eye. For

However, to Tina he admitted he hadn't, and was slightly embarrassed about it. He told her the truth because he knew he could trust her not to tell anyone, and he wouldn't be able to lie to her anyway as she would see straight through him.

Tina thought about it for a moment, and then decided to do something about it. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. After that she leaned back and looked at him for a moment before saying "There, now you can tell people without lying about it.".

Puck was stunned by the event, he hadn't been expecting it. For a while he was afraid that his best friend had a crush on him, like some of the girls in his class, but she assured him there were no feelings and that she was purely helping him out. Just like their friendship, they never admitted that the kiss happened out loud. When asked about their first kiss, they always talked about their second one, or they made up story about someone no one knew about, and therefore couldn't ask them.


End file.
